Home Alone (nikkdisneylover8390's Animal Style)
Nikkdisneylover8390's movie-spoof of Home Alone. Cast: *Kevin McCallister - Fievel (An American Tail) *Harry - Pete (Mickey Mouse) *Police Harry - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Marv - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Kate McCallister - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Old Man Marley - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Peter McCallister - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Buzz McCallister - Martin Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Jeff McCallister - Jaq (with Gus as an extra; Cinderella) *Megan McCallister - Tanya (An American Tail) *Linnie McCallister - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Frank McCallister - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Leslie McCallister - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Heather McCallister - Nellie Brie (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Sondra McCallister - Cholena (An American Tail: Treasure of Manhattan Island) *Tracey McCallister - Teresa Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Rod McCallister - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Brooke McCallister - Cynthia Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Fuller McCallister - Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Johnny - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Snakes - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Gus Polinski - Tiger (An American Tail) *Kenosha Kickers - Scat Cat and his gang (The Aristocats) *Pizza Boy - Timon (The Lion King) *Airport Drivers - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) and Winnie the Pooh *Lineman - Donald Duck (Disney) *Mitch Murphy - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Airline Counter Person - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Flight Attendant - Mrs. Judson (The Great Mouse Detective) *French Woman - ??? *French Ticket Agent - ??? *Drugstore Clerks - ??? *Man in Airport - ??? *Woman in Airport - ??? *Check-Out Woman - ??? *Scranton Ticket Agent - ??? *Santa - ??? *Santa's Elf - ??? *Marley's Grandson - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Marley's Granddaughter - Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Marley's Son - Simba (The Lion King) *Marley's Daughter-in-Law - Nala (The Lion King) Gallery Fievel Mousekewitz.PNG|Fievel as Kevin McCallister Pete Cat.png|Pete as Harry Warren T Rat.png|Warren T. Rat as Police Harry Cat r waul as uncle harry.png|Cat R. Waul as Marv Mrs brisby as a Spacebot.png|Mrs. Brisby as Kate McCallister - Mufasa Lion King .jpg|Mufasa as Old Man Marley Basil of Baker Street and the Rat from Outer Space Trailer (For Chris1703)|Basil as Peter McCallister Martin Brisby.jpg|Martin Brisby as Buzz McCallister Jaq and Gus.jpg|Jaq as Jeff McCallister (with Gus as Extra) Tanya Mousekewitz Singing.jpg|Tanya as Megan McCallister Olivia flaversham as treat heart pig.jpg|Olivia as Linnie McCallister Papa Mousekewitz.PNG|Papa Mousekewitz as Frank McCallister mama-mousekewitz-fievels-american-tails-68.jpg|Mama Mousekewitz as Leslie McCallister Nellie Brie.png|Nellie Brie as Heather McCallister Cholena-0.jpg|Cholena as Sondra McCallister Teresa Brisby.jpg|Teresa Brisby as Tracey McCallister Timothy Q. Mouse.png|Timothy Q. Mouse as Rod McCallister Cynthia Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Cynthia Brisby as Brooke McCallister Young Timmy Brisby.png|Timmy Brisby as Fuller McCallister Shere Khan the tiger (Jungle Book 1967).png|Shere Khan as Johnny Profile - Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Snakes Tiger As Crazy Joe.png|Tiger as Gus Polinski 125dc8b43d60ac68e7d8f64fb9858259.jpg|Scat Cat and his gang as Kenosha Kickers Timon.jpg|Timon as Pizza Boy Daffy-Duck-Giant-Wall-Decal-Details-2.jpg|Daffy Duck Winnie-the-pooh-quotes.jpg|and Winnie the Pooh as Airport Drivers Donald.jpg|Donald Duck as Lineman Littlefoot-land-before-time-of-littlefoot-land-before-time.jpg|Littlefoot as Mitch Murphy Tiana 16.jpg|Frog Tiana as Airline Counter Person Mrs. Judson-0.jpg|Mrs. Judson as Flight Attendant Kion (TV Series).jpg|Kion as Marley's Grandson Kiara in The Lion Guard.jpg|Kiara as Marley's Granddaughter Young Simba.png|Simba as Marley's Son Young Nala.jpg|Nala as Marley's Daughter-in-Law Scenes: *Home Alone (Animal Style) Part 1 - Main Titles/Family Packing *Home Alone (Animal Style) Part 2 - 'I'm Living Alone!'/Old Lion Mufasa *Home Alone (Animal Style) Part 3 - Pizza Fight/Fievel Gets Punished *Home Alone (Animal Style) Part 4 - Heads Don't Always Count *Home Alone (Animal Style) part 5 - 'I Made My Family Disappear' *Home Alone (Animal Style) part 6 - 'What Kind of Mother Am I?' / Pete and Cat R. Waul *Home Alone (Animal Style) part 7 - 'I'm the Mouse of the House' *Home Alone (Animal Style) part 8 - *Home Alone (Animal Style) part 9 *Home Alone (Animal Style) part 10 *Home Alone (Animal Style) part 11 *Home Alone (Animal Style) part 12 *Home Alone (Animal Style) part 13 *Home Alone (Animal Style) part 14 *Home Alone (Animal Style) part 15 *Home Alone (Animal Style) part 16 *Home Alone (Animal Style) part 17 *Home Alone (Animal Style) part 18 *Home Alone (Animal Style) part 19 *Home Alone (Animal Style) part 20 *Home Alone (Animal Style) part 21 *Home Alone (Animal Style) part 22 Video Category:Home Alone movie-spoofs Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:DeviantART Category:YouTube Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Remakes